A Wish Come True
by Bunny-chan19
Summary: ***FINISHED!!! Chapter 5 is up*** (Sequel will follow to answer many questions aka. Serena's coming to the castle etc.) Set in a time where Serena's not a Princess, but a peasent girl who meets an interesting 'solider' who's more then he seems.
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa Minna-chan! I'm so sorry that I haven't writen anything   
*new* in soooo long!!! But to make up for that, here is chapter one of my   
latest fic...hope you enjoy it, and super huge thanx to my editor Kaguya-chan!   
You're the best! Please e-me with comments k? ^_^   
  
starbunny66@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Wish Come True  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter #1  
Rating: PG-PG-13  
  
All the girls turned and fled screaming at the sound of   
  
"Horses approaching! The Royal Gaurd is near!!!".   
  
Serena grabbed one last loaf of bread, then turned and followed the   
remaining pesant girls out of the market square and into the fields, heading   
for the forest. She chanted under her breath as she ran, same as she did every   
day. But luck wasn't on her side, and so she hadn't gotten very far before a   
horse came up behind her.  
  
"Halt thief!!" the horseman shouted, but she igonred him and kept running.   
She knew that if she stopped, it ment death. Spotting an opening in the bushes   
Serena darted into the forest, unfornetly, what she didn't see was the tree root   
that arched gracefully out into the middle of path to catch her small foot and   
flung her every so gracefully into the dirt.   
  
'This just isn't my day!' Serena thought as she picked herself up quickly   
and glanced around to be sure that know one had seen her. Then she continued running.  
  
Suddenly a hand shot out of no where and grabbed her wrist!  
  
'No! no! Not the gaurd, not today! I'm almost home!' Serena's mind   
raced as the man clamped his hand over her mouth and his other arm encircled   
her slender waist. Panic siezed her. Her captor turned her around slowly,   
trying to get a look at her.   
  
Serena was a frenzied mess of hair and arms and legs as she struggled   
hard to get away, the mans surprised calls of:  
  
"Whoa! Calm down! I don't want to hurt you!"   
  
bearly regestering in her ears. In the end, Serena finally realized that her   
captor was too strong, and so she gave up and let her body go still.   
  
Serena closed her eyes, and waited for the beating that was sure to   
follow. She only hoped that the soldier would let her live. The young man gently   
tipped her chin up so that she looked him in the eyes, and Serena's heart went   
still. She could see so many emotions in the two deep blue orbs that it almost   
frightened her.  
  
Staring up into the face of one of the royal guard Serena felt her body   
start to tremble, and felt a tear slid down her cheek. The soldior felt pity   
toward the young girl, and held her carefully, making no sudden moves, so that he  
wouldn't scare her more then she already so obviously was.  
  
"Hey now, what are you so afraid of?" He asked quietly.  
  
But Serena was talking too, her voice barely more then a whisper. If it   
had been anyone else, Serena would have resigned herself to her fate, and just let   
him beat her, but for some reason, she felt that this man was different. So she   
decided to try and get him to take pity on her and maybe be granted a pardon.  
  
"Please...let me go. I won't do it again! I swear it! I'll return it all!  
Please...please have mercy..." She tried to still her shaking voice and body, but   
found that she could not, and looking into this man's expressive eyes was not  
helping things.  
  
"Not do *what* ever again?" The soldior asked, and as he pondored what   
the girl had said, he made the mistake of loosening his hold on her arms *ever so   
slightly* and... Serena took off like a rocket, leaving the young soldier with and   
sharp pain in his shin!   
  
"Yeow!!!" the young man yelled, and in doing so, spooking his horse, which  
had been standing quietly near by, sending it running neighing at the top of it's   
lungs away into the forest!...which just so happened to be the opposite direction in   
which Serena was heading.  
  
With a curse under his breath, the soldier debated between running after the   
peasent girl or his horse. The horse won out, and Serena was left to navigate the   
forest that she knew so well, and make her way home unharmed.   
  
At least..that was her theory. She had only run for about 5 minutes, her   
lungs nearly bursting, and her heart thumping wildly in her chest, before she was  
once again stopped. This time though, mercy was not on her side.  
  
Serena looked up in to the cold, steely, eyes of Marcus, the Captain of the  
Gaurd! Macrus had an iron-like grip on her forearms, and so Serena didn't even bother   
to struggle against him. She only stared..her face white with terror.  
  
"Well well..." Marcus mused to himeself, "What do we have here? If it isn't  
the leader of the rats..Serena!" The way he sneered as he said her name flared up   
Serena's temper, but she bit her lip and willed herself to settle for a hate filled   
glare.   
  
Marcus's face was stone, and his eyes also held no emotion. Serena was suddenly   
and totally afraid of him. She had heard many terrifying stories as to what Marcus did   
to prisoners, and she doubted that he would let her go unharmed...that is, *if* he let   
her live, which she also stongly doubted.  
  
Serena knew that Marcus lived for the day that he finally caught her, because   
she had given him so much trouble in the last few years, always staying one step ahead   
of the game, and never letting him catch her. She was the leader of her villages daily  
"scavenges" in the maket place, which had earned her and the others the name "scavengers",   
which was also, in reality, when she and the other girls from her village stole food from   
the royal maketplace, because they were to poor to buy anything.  
  
Marcus bent down so that his face was right next her's and breathed cigar tinged   
breath in her face as he spoke.   
  
"You and me are going back to *my* place, and we're gonna have a little 'talk',  
Miss Market Thief."   
  
Serena glared at him, and refused to let her fear show though. Marcus pulled   
Serena along until they came to his horse, then set her up on the bareback and got on   
behind her.   
  
As they sped off, the young soldier brushed his ebony hair out of his eyes   
and paused, listening to the hoves pounding in the distance. He paid it no mind and   
turned his horse in the opposite direction and trotted off to look for other scavengers.  
  
*************  
  
When they arrived at Marcus's one room soldier's house, Marcus dismounted and  
then half carried, half dropped Serena off the horse. Serena let out at slight yelp as   
she nearly hit the ground before Marcus caught her, and none to gently one might add,   
and then cursed herself for letting a weakness show though. Marcus laughed snidly,   
  
"What's that matter Sere? Afraid of falling a few feet?" With that he grabbed   
her arm and dragged her inside the house.   
  
Bolting the door, Marcus pulled Serena over to a corner, where an unmade bed  
was and sat her down on it. Then he walked across the room to the table and took off   
his cape. He dropped it in a heap and picked up a goblet. After drinking for a moment,   
he set it down and and returned to where Serena sat watching him in silence; her eyes   
burning like hatered filled coals.  
  
He looked the young girl over *slowly*, drinking in her inoccent beauty. She   
wore a dark blue cotton dress, which was slightly too big in the neckling, and so had   
slipped down baring one of her shoulders. It was laced cris-cross style up the front   
from a few inches above her belly button, to the top of her chest. Her dress was   
slightly dipped in the front, at the spot where the laces were tied together, and showed   
just a little "skin".   
  
Marcus's eyes went on to travel past her narrow waist and over the, once bright,   
white apron and down to Serena's tiny bare feet. He sat down beside her and taced a line   
down the side of her face.   
  
"You know Sere...you are a *very* beautiful girl..." Serena turned her head away.  
  
Marcus fingered her long blond hair. Her hair was her pride. She had never cut   
it, so that it now was down to her knees. She wore it loose, with 2 small braides running   
from her temples to a few inches below the back of her neck, where they were joined together  
to make a "y" shape hanging down her back; thus holding the rest of her hair back from her   
face.   
  
Marcus leaned in and drank in the sent of her hair, then said in a low voice,   
right in her ear,   
  
"Such wonderus hair...you really should take better care of it..."   
  
Serena stiffened, it wasn't *her* fault that she had very little soap and only the river   
to bath in! Still, she knew that her hair gleamed brightly, presently, as she had just   
washed it last night.  
  
Marcus ran his hands up and down her arms, half sitting behind her, and he  
could feel Serena's body begin to shake.   
  
"What's the matter Serena? Never been touched by a *man* before? I can give   
you a good showing..." With that he held her arms and leaned in around her, kissing   
her neck! Serena was repulsed, and resisted the urge to throw-up, even though that   
was nearly imppossible to do, because it had been over 3 days since she had last eaten!  
  
Marcus kissed her thoat, and then the other side of her neck forcing her to turn   
her face toward him. Then he pushed her down on his bed, so that she was on her back, and   
leaned over her.  
  
"I can foget about this little stealing problem of yours for one little favor   
Sere...and I think that we both know what *that* is..." He traced a line across her   
shoulders, over the skin below her throat and up her chin to her tap his finger on her   
lips.   
  
A little favor? Who did he think he was kidding? Of course she -knew- what   
it was! It was the same thing Marcus always wanted...a young virgin girl to warm his   
bed at night! Gathering all her courage, Serena forced her voice to work and managed   
to whisper though her fear,   
  
"Never."  
  
"What did you say, dear?" Marcus said, his voice loosing all traces of teasing,   
and now deadly quiet.   
  
"NEVER!!!" Serena screamed and tried to push him off of her. Marcus's eyes  
turned steel hard again, and his face became redder then the fires of hell! Then he   
slapped her. Hard. Serena reeled back and lay on the bed dazed. Marcus glowerd down   
at her for a moment, paused, then grabbed her arm and yanked her off the bed and out   
the back door. Once outside, he threw her to the ground and picked up his whip from a   
post by the back door.   
  
"You had your chance country wench, and now you will get what you truely   
deserve!!!"  
  
With that, Marcus brought the whip down across the peasent girls back! Serena  
screamed in agony and tried to pull herself up and away, but already another lash was   
comingdown. Resigned to her fate, Serena lay unmoving on the ground and listened to the   
whip wizzing though the air and cracking across her back. Each time it came down, she   
cried out, and each time she cried out, Marcus cursed her and brought the whip down   
harder.   
  
Finally he stopped, and Serena felt light headed. Marcus's voice floated through   
air and penetrated her thoughts.  
  
"Get out."  
  
Serena raised herself up on her arms and lifted her head nearly blacking out.   
  
"I *said* GET OUT!!!" Marcus roared, cracking the whip down in the dirt beside   
her.  
  
Serena forced herself to her feet and staggered out of the yard, her head   
swimming and Marcus's last words to her ringing in her mind...  
  
'If you *ever* tell anyone who did this to you, you will be dead by sunset.'   
  
Serena stumbled down the field path, praying that she die quickly now, and not have   
to suffer in the future. She heard hoves in the distance, and prayed that it was not   
another gaurd. Her hopes were shattered when she saw the royal crest glinting brightly   
on the purple sash that the rider wore. She stopped and lowered her head. She knew that   
she would be dead that night.  
  
**************  
  
Yeah, yeah...so we all know that she can't die, I have 4 more parts coming! Oh,  
did I spoil my pathetic attempt at a cliff hanger? Gomen ne... ^^;;   
  
"Those who hear not the music...think the dancers mad!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyas!!! I'm finally back with part 2! I was considering not   
writing this part because I got such little feedback on part one, but   
I decided to do it anyways. ^-^ Hope someone is reading this!!   
(hint hint) E-mail is an authors form of payment...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!~@~@~@~@~@~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Wish Come True  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter #2  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Serena forced herself to run blindly down the gravel road,   
pain making her head pound and dizzy spells to come up quick. After   
she had stumbled down the road for about 5 minutes Serena heard the   
sound of horese hoves in the near distance.   
  
Hoping against hope that it was one of her friends and not   
one of the gaurds making a last check in the backlands. Serena didn't   
know why Marcus hadn't killed her for refusing him or even forced her  
to be with him anyway, but she thanked the gods for whatever had   
stopped him.   
  
Looking up though tear filled eyes, Serena tried to stop her   
pounding head from spinning and focused on the sash that the rider wore   
across his cheast. To tierd to any further she stopped and stood at the   
side of the road wating for him to come. But as he drew nearer her hopes  
came crashing down...there was an imperial crest on his sash.  
  
Endimion noticed a blond girl come out of the bushes about 100  
feet ahead of him as he was troting his horse along a back lane on his   
way to his secret cabin to relax. The day had been stressful and he still   
had the image of the young girl from the forest etched in his minds eye.   
  
To the young man's delight, as he drew closer he noticed that the   
maiden was indeed the same girl from that morning! But something was different,   
he was sure that she had seen him, but now she didn't run. Slowing his horse  
down, Endimoin stopped about 10 feet from the girl and dismounted.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" He inquired politely, but she didin't answer.  
He took a step forward, "Miss?"  
  
Serena watched silently as the man from the forest aproched her.   
Her whole body felt drained, she knew that she couldn't fight him. He was   
speaking...his voice sounded so far away...she couldn't see anything...  
Feeling light headed and confused, Serena took a step backwards...then   
darkness rushed in...and she knew no more.  
  
Endimoin studied the young girl carefully, she seemed a bit   
unsteady...he hurried closer to her as she backed up, and was only a foot   
away when she started to fall. Jumping forward he managed to catch the   
girl, before she hit the ground, and pull her slight body against his own.   
  
Scooping the peasent up Endimoin was surprised at how light she was.   
Why, she weighed practicaly nothing! Then he felt something sticky on her back   
and pulled his hand away. When he saw what streaked his hand he nearly dropped   
the girl altogether! Blood!   
  
Shock, then anger raced through his mind as Endimoin stood in the middle   
of the deserted road. Who could have done this to someone so young and innocent  
looking as the girl he cradled in his arms now? If another soldier had done this   
to her...no wonder she had been so afraid of him before!  
  
Deciding immeadiatly that he would personaly see to the care of the girl,   
and feeling a sudden intense urge to protect this stranger, Endimoin carried her   
to his horse and mounted. He had decided to take her to his cabin and figure out   
what to do from  
there.  
  
An hour later they reached a small one room log cabin nestled deep in a   
thick wood. Endimoin had never really been one for fancy things and prefered to   
spend his free time hunting or riding, or just thinking and relaxing in his cabin,   
getting away from the pressures of life.   
  
Once inside, the raven haired man laid his precious cargo down on his   
single bed. Then, wetting a cloth, he sat beside her and gently sponged the cut   
on her forhead. As he finished rinsing the cloth and was leaning back over her   
face the girls eyes fluttered open. She was quiet for all of 5 seconds before   
her eyes focused on the him.  
  
Fear consumed her as Serena opened her eyes. The pain that she had felt   
earlier had dulled some, but came roaring back; changing the scream that rose in   
her troat, to a tight gasp of pain when she jerked away from the figure bending   
over her. Panting with the effort not to cry out from the fresh pain that was   
riping across her back with every move, Serena stared mutely through her tears at   
the young man who had jumped back from the bed at her outbust.   
  
"Hey now, easy does it. You're not exactly in position to be jumping around   
you know!" Endimoin said, startled, holding his hands out in front of him.  
  
Serenity stared at him, her wild eyes roaming from his well built body to   
his armor, and long sharp sword, and back again.  
  
"Y-you're the soldier from before..." she trailed off.  
  
"That's right." Endimion answered as he walked across the room to the small   
basion in the corner and dipped the cloth in it. When he turned around and returned   
to the girl's bedside, he saw that somehow she had managed to rise to a sitting   
position and was watching him intently.  
  
"Uh...*ahem*..." 'How does one put this delicately??' He wondered... "Your   
wounds will get infected if I don't clean them...uh...I'm going to need to open the   
back of your dress..."  
  
Endimion could feel a the heat rising on his face...well...his ears for the   
most part...curse them...they always turned pink when he was embarressed. But why   
should he be? It wasn't like he was going to see anything interesting..and it was   
defenitly not the fact taht he hadn't seen a naked women before..on any acount...not   
that this girl was going to be....  
  
He cut off his thought there...the girl was blushing, but she had layed back   
onher stomach and didn't move. For some reason she trusted him.   
  
"Ahem..*" Endimoin cleared his throat and knelt beside the bed as he care-  
fully unbottoned the back of the simple cotten dress, keeping his eyes only on her   
back and not opening it any farther then need be. Upon his carefully pulling the   
tatters of fabric back he was greeted with a milky white back scarred with 8 or so   
angry red marks, with blood partly clotted over them. Gently he began to wash away   
the extra blood and dirt, and as he worked he tried to make small talk.  
  
"So...what's your name?" He could feel her wince as he worked on a   
particularly angry lash, and cringed.  
  
"Serena..but most people call me Sere." she answered softly.  
  
"Serena...that's a pretty name..it's short for Serenity, right?"   
  
"That was my mother's name...both my parents were killed by soldiers." Serena   
replied bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Endimoin said, and continued to work in silence for a few minutes,  
apologizing proffusly every time he heard her sharp intake breath indicating his being   
too rough with her wounds.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking...that is, if you don't mind talking about it...  
what happened to you?"   
  
'These look like the marks of a master's whip...'  
  
"It's ok..I don't mind. I'm a scavenger-"  
  
"A what?" Endimoin asked confused.  
  
"A scavenger...or maybe a local -market theif- in your terms." Serena spit out,   
making the words sound much worse then what she had actually said. "A group of girls  
from my village and I, every day we go to the market and scavange for food...if we're   
lucky we get some scaps or a few coins from a pitying nobal.. but we must always  
leave when the Royal Gaurd comes. You see...we are all to poor to buy anything.....  
and if the gaurd catches us...well....most are never heard from again.........." She   
trailed off.  
  
"I see..." Endimion said quietly, "And what of the marks on your back? Did   
you run into a bear as you were escaping the guards?"  
  
"No," Serena answered, "Much worse."  
  
'Worse? What could be worse then a bear that gives marks like these?' He   
wondered to himself, but Serena was already talking again.  
  
"Marcus...leader of the Gaurd. But then, you would know him well..is he not   
your superior?" she said bittingly.  
  
"Marcus? Marcus did this to you?" Endimoin said struggling to keep his voice   
calm...when he got through with marcus his rank would be so low that the rats would be   
above him!!  
  
"I guess I had it coming...we were stealing after all...and I don't understand   
why you haven't done the same....why are you helping me? I'm just a-" But the young   
man cut her off.   
  
"NO!" He roared, startling her, he quieted his voice some and then continued,  
"No, you just needed to eat...the king should have provided better conditions for his people...  
and I...I would never do anything like this to anyone! Did Marcus do anything  
...else..to you?" Endimoin asked, voice low, and his eyes anywhere but on her face.  
  
"Before...when I ran into you in the forest...I was running from the guards   
again...I thought I was safe I was almost home...but then...after I got away from you  
...I ran into Marcus literaly. He tied my hands and took me to his house. He said I   
was beautiful."  
  
She said these words like they left a bad tast in her mouth. Endimoin had  
finished bandaging her back and had closed her dress again. Serena sat up, and   
turned to face him. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down. Then she   
continued to speak, her voice starting to shake slightly,  
  
"He...he touched me...my hair...my face...he kissed me...." a single tear   
made its way in a slow path down her dirt smuged cheek and Endimoin's heart wrenched.  
"Down my neck...my throat...he kissed me...he said he would release me   
unharmed if...if I....."   
  
She stared to cry, and Endimoin reached out a hand and placed it on her arm,  
but she pulled back from his touch instantly. Suddenly she lifted her head and stared   
Endimoin strait in the eye,   
  
"I spat in his face."  
  
Endimoin had to supress a laugh at her indignuant look, as if she dared him  
to even -try- the same, but quickly squealched the feeling as she continued with her   
story. "That made him angry...he dragged me to his backyard...and he...he...said that   
I'd had my chance..and now I'd get what I deserved. He hit me......" she paused and   
took a shakey breath, "and then he brought out his whip. He kept striking me...over   
and over...I wished I would die...why didn't I die? Why don't you kill me now? It   
would make your life a whole lot easier!" She stared at him, her cheast heaving and   
tears streaming down he face.  
  
"I would never do what Marcus has done....to you..or to anyone. Not even the   
lowliest slave deserves this treatment. It is barbaric, Miss." Endimoin replied as he   
reached forward. Serena instinctively drew back, but he was only reaching for his cape.   
  
He put it on, and then walked across the room and outside. Serena waited a few   
minutes, then rose and started to walk across the room toward the door. She found that   
she could walk alight, her back being only a little stiff, but bareable if she didn't   
jerk it too much. She felt a little dizzy but steadied herself and padded silently   
across the wooden floor to the door.  
  
She opened it to find the raven haired soldier fiddling with the saddle his  
horse. She glanced away and looked around for a walking stick. Upon finding one, she   
picked it up and turned back to him.  
  
"I want to thank-you for all your help, sir, and now if you'll kindly point   
me in the direction of the Lake Terra, I'll be on my way." She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that." Endimoin said as he stopped working  
on his horse. He turned to face her.  
  
"And why not? I've thanked you...do you need money? I can pay you back..I'm   
sorry I don't have any right now I-" She moved to go past him, but he caught her arm.   
  
"That's not what I want." He replied.  
  
Serena froze. He wasn't the kind soldier she had thought....he...he was the   
same...they were all the same! She pulled free of his grasp and spun around to face   
him, welding her stick in front of her as a 'spear'.  
  
"You shall not touch me. I shall return home tonight. My village needs me."   
She could feel her body start to tremble but forced herself to hold her ground.  
  
Endimoin stared at the young girl in front of him. In all his 21 years, he   
had never met anyone with such brevoto (bravery) in his presence, but why couldn't   
she understand his logic? She was hurt, and she expected him to just -let- her wonder   
off on her own in the forest? She was lucky it -was- him who found her...she most  
certaninly wouldn't have been so lucky if it had been a different solider.  
  
"Miss...please.." He said, suddenly feeling exausted. He didn't want to fight   
her. He wished she was the soft spoken, passive, type of women that he was used too.   
He wasn't used to dealing with this.  
  
"My name is Serena, and you -will- let me pass!!" Serena interruted him, and   
took a step back as she tried to make way around him.  
  
"Serena...please, don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you..you just   
need to rest..you aren't fit to travel right now. You can go home in a few days."   
  
"No, I must return tonight! My village needs me!" Serena said as she moved   
back further. When the man reached out his hand toward her she swiftly smacked it,   
with her stick, causing him to pull it back quickly and glare at her.   
  
"What was that for?!" He demanded, advancng faster, matching her step for   
step so that the distance between then never varied.  
  
Serena didn't answer, only silently backed up and swung the stick again,   
this time aiming for his head! Endimoin ducked and it barely missed him! He sighed,   
frustrated. He was going to be forced to fight back if he wanted her to stay... as   
much as he would hate it. The next time she swung her stick at him he pulled out his   
hunting knife and welded it in front of him, hoping to scare her into submissivness.  
  
Serena felt her blood run clod at the sight of the blade, but forced herself   
not to faint. She would get away! The man kept advancing...and he kept saying the same   
thing:   
  
"Please Miss...Serena...don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
"Then let me go!" Serena said, keeping her voice as steady as possible, while   
trying to hit him again.  
  
"You know I can't do that." Endimoin said, regretfully, as he ducked under the   
branch flying over his head and lunged at her.  
  
Serena screamed, turned around, and fled. But before she had gotten 10 steps   
the more agile young solider had caught up to her and had one arm tightly around her   
waist, the other around her neck, with his knife at her throat. Unbalanced, Serena fell,  
with a gasp, back against the man's chest. She leaned her head back, exposing her throat,   
trying to put as much distance between the knife and herself as possible. She could hear   
the man's ragged breathing as he caught his breath and then spoke,  
  
"Miss, you are being very difficult, you know...and I am losing my patients..."  
  
"I could say the same for you!" Serena cried, forcing herself to sound angry,   
rather then afraid, of his treatment, even though she was very much the later.   
  
"All soldiers are the same!" She continued.  
  
"Oh, and how is that?" Endimoin asked cooly, fed up with the way the ingured   
girl was giving him so much trouble.  
  
"You're all arrogent, muscel minded jerks, too full of themselves to have a   
shred of decency for anything!" Serena finished, then added, "You're no better then   
Marcus..I should have just let him have me!!!"  
  
With that, Endimoin released her, but none to gently. He pulled his knife back   
from her throat and she fell abruptly forward to land on her hands and knees with a   
startled cry, on the ground in front of him. Tears running down her cheeks, she turned   
to look up at him. She found him looking down on her with distain.  
  
"I most certainly am not like Marcus!" He said, his face slightly red, and his   
voice rising.  
  
"Oh? How so?" Serena challenged, her eyes flashing.  
  
"For one, I was brought up in civilized culture, unlike this villan you speak   
of, and rightly so, since I am to inherit the entire earth when I turn 20!!!" He roared.  
  
"Heir to the earth..." Serena breathed, as the young prince contiued to rant...  
"Muscel minded indeed!!"  
  
Her eyes grew as big as saucers, as realization dawned on her, "Then you're-"   
she started, her voice quaking.  
  
"Endimoin." His voice was cold, and he stood with his head high and shoulders   
back as he looked down on her.  
  
"Oh no!" Serena cried suddenly, and began to cry again as she turned her face   
quickly from him and stared at the ground where she knelt.  
  
"Now what?" Endimoin asked irritibly as he watched the girl start to cry again.   
But she didn't look at him. Instead she lowered her head, and gathered her hair so that  
it fell down her right shoulder, leaving her neck exposed. He regreted yelling at her,   
she was only frightened of him because of the way the other men had treated her, she   
didn't deserve for him to take out his anger at Marcus on her.  
  
Then she spoke, her voice barely a whisper, "Forgive me,Your Grace, and please   
strike true." Then she was silent, her eyes tightly closed, and her body braced, resigned   
to her fate.  
  
Endimoin stared at the peasent girl kneeling before him, first confused, then   
horrified as he remembered what portical called for in this case. They both knew that   
insulting Royalty meant death. Now, here was an innocent girl, who didn't know who her   
crimes were against, begging for a quick and painless exicution!  
  
However, Endimoin knew the law, and reached for his sword. Then he took a deep   
breath and swung it at her neck...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Alright!! I have finally finished the next part to this!! YEA!!!   
  
*crowd goes wild...then starts to throw hard objects at poor Bunny because she was   
so late in getting her story out.*   
  
GOMEN NE!!!  
  
*hides behind a chair*   
  
I was busy!   
  
*ducks a flying pillow*   
  
Hey, that's not hard!   
  
*ducks a flying table*   
  
Me and my big mouth! -grumble- Ok, I had school, and now I finally have a   
break in my vacaion to write! So here's the next one! Part 3....I won't say when   
it should be out, so you can't yell at me for it being late! Ja ne! 


	3. CHapter 3

Helloooooooooooooo Minna-chan! ^-^ I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack and in   
business! I'm now getting off my duff and finally trying to finish this   
story! ^^;; Hey, has anyone read Fushigi Yuugi? It's by Yuu Watase, only   
one of the best mangaka (manga artist) around! I just bought her newest   
English translated series Ayashi no Ceres!!! It's soooooo good! ^_^   
Uh oh...*sees men in white coats trying to sneak up on her* gotta go minna!   
Ja ne!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!~@~@~@~@~@~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Wish Come True  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter #3  
Rating: PG-13  
  
An inch away from the madian's ivory skin Endimoin pulled back. His   
sword fell to the ground and he fell to his knees, his head lowered in shame   
of his weakness. He just couldn't do it. She was only guilty of ignorance, he   
couldn't blame her for that. She hadn't know he was the prince, and after all   
she had been through with Macus and all...he couldn't blame her for not trusting   
him.  
  
Serena felt a rush of air coming toward her, and prepared for the firery   
pain that was sure to follow, but it never came. Instead she heard the clink of   
metal hitting the hard earth, and then thump as the young man fell behind her.   
She waited a monent then chanced a look up. What she saw surprised her greatly!   
The Earth Prince was on one knee, his head lowered, and silent.  
  
He lifted his head then, and found her watching him. Before she could   
look away, he reached out and took hold of her hand.   
  
"Please Miss Serena, forgive my hasty actions." He said, his voice low,   
and eyes piercing into her own, "I let my anger take control of my mind, and acted   
without thinking.  
  
"It is I who should be asking for a pardon My Lord, I should never have   
called you those horrible names!" Serena said softly, studying the ground, and   
trying not to think about the way his large hand gently held her small one,   
delecitly, like a rose.  
  
Endimoin leaned forward and gently caught her chin, with his left hand,   
tipping her head up so that she was forced to look at him once more.   
  
"No, what you spoke was true, please forgive me."   
  
Serena was drowning in his deep blue eyes, but managed to nod slightly,   
since she was unable to speak.  
  
"Thank-you." Endimoin said quietly, finally breaking his intense gaze.   
He then stood up and offered his hand to her, gently pulling her to her feet.   
Then he turned toward the cabin,   
  
"Now will you please come back to the cabin? It's getting dark and I'd   
rather not be too far from shelter, in these woods." He said with nod to the trees   
around them. As if on cue, a cyote howeled in the distance.  
  
Serena gasped and threw herself at him, trembling. Endimoin stared in surprise at   
he girl clinging to his tunic, and then hesitenly put his arms around her, trying   
to comfort her. Serena felt his arms come around her, and quickly pulled back,  
blushing furiously.  
  
"I-I'm sorry M'Lord." she said stepping back and figeting with her skirts.  
  
"That's quite alright." Endimoin said turning back to the cabin. Serena   
followed closely behind. Endimoin was very aware that now that she knew the truth   
about him she would never be the same. Always bowing, and 'yes your grace'ing and   
not thinking for herself anymore. He hated it! He wish that just for once, someone   
would treat him like a person!  
  
Once they were back inside, Endimoin went to a celler storage area and   
returned with a bottle of fine wine, and some bread. This he divided into 2   
portions and gestered for her to sit at the table with him. Serena obliged and   
then sat silently not touching her food until he took the first bite. Then,   
however, she devourered her bread and inhaled her wine. Endimoin started as he   
watched the food disapear in record time. He offered her some more, but she   
politely refused, saying that she didn't want to impose.  
  
He eyed her, then asked, "When, exactly, was the last time you ate Serena?"  
  
She fiddled with her apron, and replied "I don't know, 2 or 3 days I would   
guess." She paused, then quickly added, "Your Grace." Then she yawned loudly, and   
her hands flew to cover mouth in emmbaressment. "Oh! Excuse me!" She said hastily.  
  
"It's ok, would you like to rest now?" Endimoin asked, with mild amusment.   
  
Serena nodded, then rose from the table, and crossed the room to the blazing   
fireplace. There was a large circular rug in front of it, and she lay there, closing   
her eyes.  
  
"You're going to sleep there?!" Endimoin asked surprised.  
  
"If it's alright, Your Grace..." the girl said, half rising as she spoke.  
  
"Of course it's fine, but I thought the bed..." Endimoin said trailing off.   
Serena stared at him, a slight blush suddenly creeping across her face as she took a   
step back with a soft gasp. Then Endimoin realized what she must be thinking.   
  
"Not with me!" He said quickly, "I'll find some other place!"  
  
"I'm fine here, Your Highness." Serena said, as she lay back down, and   
wiggled around trying to get comfortable on the course rug.  
  
Endimoin crossed to the other side of the room, removed his boots and cape   
and pulled back the covers of the bed. Then he returned to where Serena was curled   
up, bent down, and scooped her into his arms. Startled, Serena's eyes flew open, and   
she gasped out,   
  
"W-what--?!"  
  
Endimoin walked back to the bed, and deposited her upon it.   
  
"Please rest in comfort," was all he said, as he returned to the fireplace,   
cape in hand. There he positioned himself in the large overstuffed armchair, and   
covered himself with his cape.   
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Then there was nothing more.  
  
Serena removed her apron, and set it beside his boots, then she slipped   
between the cool sheets and pulled the quilts up to her chin. Laying on her   
stomach, she hugged the huge goose feather pillow in her arms, snuggled up, and   
was fast asleep within minutes.  
  
  
*****---@*****  
  
  
The next morning, just as the sun was rising, Serena awoke to find the   
Prince laying on the floor in front of the fire, as she had attempted the night   
before, with his cape spread over him. She watched him for a few moments, but the   
slow rise and fall of his chest convinced her that he was still asleep. Quietly  
she rose and tied on her apron, then softly padded across the room to the door.   
  
Carefully she reached for the handle, and started to turn it, intending to   
slip away as the Prince was sleeping, she hoped to escape his wrath that she was   
sure was to come that morning. She didn't know why he had been so kind to her the   
night before, but she was posative that it was a one time occeracne. However, as   
soon as her fingertips touched the handle, a deep voice cut through the still air,  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Serena froze, and slowly turned back around. The Prince still lay facing   
the glowing embers of the dieing fire, his back to her, and his position had not   
changed. But he was most deffenitly awake. Inwardly Serena cursed her bad luck.  
  
"How-?" She started to say, but he cut her off.  
  
"I've been coming to this cabin, to get away from it all, for many years   
now miss, I know every sound." Endimoin replied as he say up and streached.   
  
Serena knelt by the door, with her head down, and waited for him to punish   
her, but he did nothing. In fact, all he did was walk past her into the celler. He   
emmerged a short time later with a bulging sack. This he carried to the door, and   
Serena immediatly rose and offered to take it from him.   
  
Endimoin politely refused, and walked past her out the door. Serena followed   
him outside and to his horse, as the Prince held the saddle bags, Serena stood back   
watching. When he was finished, he mounted the horse, and Serena picked up the reigns.   
  
She turned to him, and asked softly, her head lowered, "Where shall I lead   
you, Your Grace?"  
  
Endimoin stared at her, did she actually think that he intened to make her   
walk, while he rode? Why, it was miles that he planed to go that day, and there was   
no way that she could walk that long! Well, he supposed, since she was a peasent,   
most Royals would make her to exactly that. Well thank the gods that he wasn't most   
Royals. Endimoin watched her a few more seconds then spoke,  
  
"Do you intend to walk, the whole way?"  
  
"Of course, M'Lord." She replied, her eyes still downcast.  
  
Endimoin would not have it. "Serena..." He said, his voice deep, and she   
turned around to find the young Prince's hand streached out toward her.  
  
She stared at it a moment, then hesitenly placed her small hand in his. He   
tightened his grip, then with a slight grunt pulled her up onto the horse! Serena   
gasped when this happened, and she landed right in front of Endimoin, sitting   
side-saddle.   
  
Endimoin reached around her, as if to hug her, and picked up the reigns with   
both hands. Then he clucked his tougne and the horse lept forward into a trot, then a   
gallap. Serena was trown back against a well muscled chest and felt Endimoin's arms   
tighten to steady her, as she was jostled around at the start of the ride. She fought   
off a rising blush, and was bumped again by the movements of the horse. She clutched   
at the Princes tunic with both hands and barried her face in his chest, terrified!  
  
Endimoin glanced down at the girl, as he felt her move in his arms, and smiled   
slightly.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you fall off."   
  
Serena losened her grip on his clothes for a split second, at his words, only   
to cry out, and hold   
on more tightly when the horse acidently slipped a little, before regaining it's footing.  
  
They rode in silence for a while, and then Serena summened her courage and spoke to the   
Prince, although by conduct, it was forbiden to speak to the royals without being   
spoken to first. However, Serena had a feeling that Endimoin would not get mad at her.  
  
"If I may ask, My Lord, where are we going?"  
  
"To the castle." was the reply, "It's a day's ride, so I suggest you get comfortable."  
  
They rode on in silence again, and, after a time, Serena was lulled to sleep by the   
horses rythmic hoves, and her body went slack in Endimoins embrace. After a few hours, Endimoin   
slowed, and then stopped his sleek black stallion, beside a large aqua lake. The lake was ringed   
half way around by pure white sand, and off to the right there was a tall cliff with a roaring   
waterfall. On the left the rode beside the forest continued, and on the right was an empty   
field with wild flowers.  
  
Endimoin dismounted, carrying the young girl in his arms. He stood for a moment beside   
his horse, holding her gently, and not noticing that she was awake.  
  
Serena awoke when the prince dismounted, and was suddenly very aware of how intiment their  
position was. She was tempted to just close her eyes and go back to sleep, before he noticed that   
she was awake, but squealched the urge, and called out quickly,  
  
"You can put me down, M'Lord."  
  
Endimoin blinked, as her voice pulled him from his daydreams, and he nodded. He walked   
over to the sand, and gently set her down. Then he returned to his horse and proceeded to tie   
it to a nearby tree so that it could graze.  
  
Serena watched him walk away, then rose and walked to the waters edge. There were several   
large whitish gray rocks clustered near the waterfall, about 100 feet away, and she walked over to   
them. Then climbed ontop of one, and leaned down to try to scoop up some water to wash her face with.   
The rush of the waterfall roared in her ears, and she was acutely aware of the fact that she could   
not swim. However, she had no intention of actually going into the water, so she tried to ignore her   
beating heart, and reached again for the water. A small fish swam by, and it's silver scales glinted   
in the sunlight.   
  
Suddenly she slipped!! With half a cry, for that is all she managed to get out before she was   
submerged, Serena plunged into the lake!! Wildly she thrashed about, her heavy skirts weighing her down.   
She couldn't swim! She didn't want to die like this..a victum to natures sereenest (is that a word) beauty!!   
Then the current pulled her under again, and this time she didn not rise. Lead-like shoes pulled at her,   
dragging her down. Bubbels rushed to the surface....  
  
Endimoin lead his horse, an early birthday present actually, for he was to turn 20 in 2 weeks,  
to a nearby tree and fashioned a slip knot around the it. Midnight neighed, as his freedom was cut down   
to a few scant feet, and at the same time Endimoin heard a distant splash. He turned around, just in time   
to see the golden child fall head first into the water!!   
  
Dropping the meal sack, that he had just pulled out of the saddle bag, Endimoin raced across the   
beach toward the water fall. As he neared the rocks, he could see the girl splashing in the cold waters.   
Then, when he found himself to be about 20 feet away, she went under, and this time, she did not come up...  
  
Stopping only to pull of his cape and sword, the heaviest things on his person, Endimoin dove into  
the water! Down, down, he kicked at the water, seeing Serena's body floating slowly downward, her hair spread   
around her like a mythical mermaid. She looked asleep. As soon as he got close enough, he wrapped one arm   
around her waist and swam like mad for the top of the lake. The second he broke the surface, Endimoin gasped   
for breath, shaking the water from his hair and eyes. Then takeing a deep breath, he swam like mad for the   
shore.   
  
Serena was choking violently, as he pulled her up onto the beach a few feet, and then dropped them   
both, half in, and half out, of the water. Her light colored dress was dyed a rich blue from the water, and   
clung to her like a second skin. Endimoin bent over her. Serena had stopped choking, and now lay with her eyes   
closed, taking deep gulps of air. Her chest rising and falling quickly, as she panted for breath.  
  
Endimoin lay to the right of her, on his side, his clothing dripping wet, and his hair hanging in his   
eyes. He bent over the girl, his right arm streatched over her chest as he carefully brushed her hair off her   
face. She looked so beautiful just then, and Endimoin moved closer. Her creamy skin, her soft, rose petal colored   
lips. He leaned down, unable to help himself- ... and just at that second Serena's eyelids fluttered open.  
  
Serena opened her eyes, to find Prince Endimoin leaning over her. His right hand gently holding   
her head, with his eyes closed, and- Oh gods, he was going to kiss her!!! Serena cried out, and sat up quickly,  
her body trembling, and her face flaming.  
  
Endimoin opened his eyes at the sound from his water angel, and moved away just in time to avoid   
getting his face wacked with Serena's head as she lurched to a sitting postion. Serena sat with her hands   
to her cheeks and didn't say a word. Endimoin quickly got to his feet, walked away a few feet to her left,   
and stood with his back to her, as he reattached his sword.  
  
Serena pressed a hand to her breast and could feel her punding heart; and it wasn't just from  
her near death experiance! She blushed harder as she remembered his warm breath on her face, and the   
way his strong arms had felt wrapped around her. Slowly she got to her feet, her heard was spinning   
with the different sensations that she got when she was close to him, and she tetered, almost blacking   
out, as she tried to walk.  
  
Endimoin was beside her the second she stared to fall, and placed a well muscled arm around   
her waist, and the other higher up on her back, as he steadied her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked quickly, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine, Your Grace...." Serena said, with the feeling that her voice was coming from a long ways   
off...then she keeled over backwards in a dead faint.  
  
Endimoin stared at the angel, laying slack in his arms, then hurridly put her down on the beach   
lest he do something he would regret later...he already almost did. He took off his cape and spread it   
beside her, then he carefully picked her up, surprised at her light weight, and gently placed her on top of   
the silky facbric that lined the inside. T  
  
hen, striding over to his horse and removed the water flask, which he promtly carried back to Serena   
and poured partly on a corner of his cape that was near her face. Once wet, he tenderly sponged her forhead   
and cheeks, as he tried to wake her, all the while cursing himself for his actions. He must have shocked her   
before, and this closness, just after, must have triggered a reaction.  
  
When Serena awoke a few minutes later, she blinked her eyes, and stared groggily up at deep saphire   
eyes filled with concern, and...remorse?  
  
Endimoin smiled down at her when her eyes opened, and asked   
  
"Are you feelong better Miss Serena?"   
  
Then his smile disapeared, and he added, his eyes looking somewhere behind her,   
  
"I'm sorry about...before...I didn't mean to frighten you, I-..." He broke off there, and didn't say   
anymore. Curse it all... Endimoin thought, he never could express his feelings well..and especially not when   
she was looking at him like that! Then she spoke, her voice like a dove,  
  
"I'm sorry to always be so much trouble, Your Grace..."  
  
"You're worth it." Endimoin said, before he could stop himself, gently brushing the back of his   
hand along her right cheek.  
  
A blush stained Serena's pale cheeks. Had the Earth Prince just said that to -her-, a lowly peasent   
girl?!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~----@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Mwahahahaha!!! YES, I AM going to leave it there! ^_-; Well, I think I've been doing pretty good   
lately, getting 2 parts out in the last week! Don't ya think? I'm not sure if this will have 4 or 5 parts?   
I might even make it 6.... maybe....well, you all know how to convince me!   
  
E-MAIL!   
  
My poor inbox hasn't eaten in WEEKS! (Except for a few kind people) Well, I'm going to see it I can   
get part 4 done this week yet...so SEE YA! 


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is....PART 4! This may, or may not, be the conclusion to AWCT,  
but I don't know yet, so I won't say! ^^; haha... (I'm so funny, aren't I? *doges   
a tomateo* or not...) Here's the story in any case....  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!~@~@~@~@~@~   
  
starbunny66@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Wish Come True  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter #4  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A millisecond later, Endimoin seemed to realize what he had just said, and cleared   
his throat as he pulled his hand back and busied himself with putting the cork back in the   
water jug.  
  
Serena rose to her knees and turned away from the Prince to hide her blushing face.   
Then she got up and walked over to the black stallion waiting about 10 feet away, his tail   
swishing impatiently. Petting his soft damp nose, she didin't hear the Prince come up until   
he was right behind her.  
  
"I just have to water Midnight, and then we'll be on our way." Endimoin said in a low   
voice, as he reached around her to take the reigns, and then led the horse away.   
  
Serena nodded, but kept her back to him and her eyes on the ground, the whole time.  
When he returned, a short time later, she allowed him to help her up in front of him again,  
but was finding it difficult to just concentrate on the ride, and not on the man who rode   
directly behind her. So fate had to intervine...and not exactly in the subtlest of ways   
either....  
  
Suddenly, Midnight neighed loudly and reared back! Serena screamed as she was nearly   
thrown from the saddle, and was only held in by Endimoin's strong arms and his incredable  
amount of balance as he managed to keep himself on the horse by angling his left knee into   
Midnihgt's side, and pulling hard on the riegns with his left hand.   
  
Well, they were both still on the horse, but it wasn't like they weren't moving at   
lightening-like speed durning this whole process. Oh no...Midnight was running across the   
flower filled fields like the hounds of hades were on his tail!!! Both Prince and peasent   
were jostled around like rag dolls for a good 5 minutes, before midnight finally calmed   
down, and simply slowed to a walk, and then stopped to nibble some grass like nothing had   
happened.  
  
Endimoin dropped the reigns and slid off, Serena following quickly after. In fact,   
she naerly fell off the horse in her hast to dismount. Endimoin walked around to inspect  
Midnights rump, as to what had caused him to bolt like that. Sure enough, a small welt was   
already rising near the back of the saddle. A bee sting.   
  
He signed...well, that was an adventure if nothing else. Stupid bee...oh well, all's   
well that end's well he guessed, and turned to see how the young maidan was doing.  
  
Serena had stumbled a few feet from the horse and then had fallen to her knees a few   
seconds later when her quivering legs could no long hold her. She barried her face in her hands   
as she hunched forward, her body rocking back and forth, and sobbed. Her breath came in quick   
gasps as she tried to take in air during the frantic pounding of her heart. Serena had been sure   
that this was it...she would surely not make it out alive...but when the horse stopped, so did   
time. She was alive...but oh, she could have been-..she couldn't even think about it, the mere   
thought scared her.  
  
Seeing his angel huddled on the ground crying tore at his heart, and Endimoin hurried   
over to her. He crouched behind her and placed his hands around her on her forarms. He felt   
her body stiffen at his contact, but her sobs decreased and soon fell silent. Her body trembled   
madly, and her breath still came in shaky gasps. He reached out to tenderly pull her hair from in   
front of her face, but she turned her head away from him, and tried half heartedly to pull herself   
from his arms.  
  
"The horse was stung by a bee...and he spooked. It happens all the time...but don't worry,   
he's fine now and-" Endimoin cut himself off, as he realized that he was babbling, but Serena wasn't   
listening to him anyway.  
  
"You refuse to look at me, and tremble at my touch, why?" Endimoin demanded, irritated, and   
failing to keep the annoyance out of his voice.   
  
"Forgive me, Your Grace, for I cannot answer that." She finally said, her voice as soft and   
light as a feather.  
  
"Why not?" Endimoin said quickly, then realized the demanding tone of his voice, and hastened  
to add, "Why won't you talk to me? I will listen. I will try to understand."  
  
"I do not know how to say this My Lord, I do not want to risk offending you and-" suddenly the   
Prince's grip on her arms tightened and he spun her around.  
  
Endimoin grew frusterated at the girl's stumbling to say what she ment. It was always like that.   
No one wanted to -offend- him, they were all afraid of having their heads chopped off or being thrown in   
the stocks! He grabbed Serena's arms more tightly and turned her to face him.   
  
"Why!" He shouted, and she flinched as if she had been struck, but he kept going. "Why does   
everyone think that I'll behead them or something if they say something that I don't like?!!!"   
  
Serena winced as Endimoin's fingers dug into her arms, and stared mutely as he shouted in her   
face. She refused to cry, although having someone yell at you and shake her for not speaking your mind   
was certainly cause for it.  
  
Endimoin watched Serena's head flop back and forth and realized that in his anger he had gabbed  
her and started shaking her!! With a start, he stopped and relased her. Serena fell backwards, at the   
sudden freedom from the Prince's grip, and hit the ground with a startled cry.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" She managed to get out as her throat started to choke with tears, "P-please   
forgive me Your Highness! I will tell you! I w-will tell y-ou." she finished as tears slipped down her   
face, and her lips trembled with her failing efforts not to cry.  
  
[Oh gods...] He thought as the girl stared at him and forced words through oncoming tears,   
[What have I done?] He knelt in front of her, but kept his hands on his knees.  
  
"Serena-"  
  
He had to make it right, he had to make her see that he hadn't mean to do that- but she was   
already talking.  
  
"I...I care for you."  
  
His heart sped up.  
  
"No, I care for you more then I should. I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
His heart felt like it would burst through his tunic. After what he had just done to make her   
tell him what she was thinking, and it was this??? Better yet, it still -was- this!  
  
"Serena, I didn't kno-" He started to say, his head lowered, but she was still speaking.  
  
"But I didn't want to tell you, because I know that it can never be!"  
  
Her words shocked him! Never be? And why not? He looked up to tell her so, but she was just   
disappearing over the top of the hill that they were sitting by.  
  
Serena realized what she had just said, but couldn't take it back now. He had made her say it.  
No, she had wanted to say it, desperately, but she also knew that he couldn't possibly feel the same way.   
She jumped up and started to run up the hill, the sharp stones cutting at her feet. She had to get away   
before he-...before he what? She had no idea what the Prince might do, now that she had confessed her   
feelings for him, but she didn't want to stick around to find out.  
  
Endimoin lept to his feet and took off after the trailing blond hair that he saw for a split   
second before she disappeared. At the top of the hill, he saw Serena had stopped at the other side,   
and was leaning against a tree. He caught up to her easily, and silently made his way to stand behind   
her agian.  
  
"Maybe this will change your mind." He found himself saying huskily, as he took her arm again,   
and gently turned the girl around, before she could respond.  
  
Serena gasped, as Endimoin suddenly appeared behind her and spoke into her ear. The he suddenly   
took her arm and turned her to face him again. Then he leaned down...  
  
Endimoin slipped his arm around Serena's back and pulled her against his chest, then he dipped her   
back slightly and and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Serena felt her face flame brightly as the Prince pulled her close, bent down, and kissed her!!!   
Her body suddenly felt as weak as water, and she struggled not to pass out right in his arms....again.  
  
As he kissed her, Endimoin wondered what had possessed him to do so? Sure she had just confessed   
that she was in love with him, but she was so nervous when she said it, and he had practically made her   
say it too and- then he felt her small hands pushing against his chest.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
And that's all folks!!! For now that is... So AWCT has grown to 5 parts now. Maybe #5 will be the   
finisher maybe not. Whenever I write something, the finished producet usually comes out at least a whole   
part longer then the original. Well, hope you like the story so far!  
  
E-MAIL ME AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!!   
  
starbunny66@hotmail.com   
  
E-MAIL ME AND TELL ME IF YOU HATE IT. 


	5. Chapter 5

Oooola minna-chan!!!!!!!!!!!! Today I bring you part 5!! Yea!   
I want to thank everyone who's been e-mailing me on this story, it means   
a lot, so keep doing it! I really think that this will be the last part,   
but I've said that twice now haven't I? So who really knows?????   
Endimoin-sama really should learn to control his temeper, don't ya  
think? ^_- Onword......  
  
Please R&R!! Arigatou! ^-^  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!E-mail!~@~@~@~@~@~   
  
starbunny66@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Wish Come True  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter #5  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Serena was in shock for a few seconds, letting the warmth of his arms   
around her and the taste of his lips embed themselves in her mind. Then she   
seemed to realize what was happening, and stuggled to free herself. He couldn't   
mean that he felt the same way!  
  
He was probably just using her. It wasn't as if she was naive enough to   
think that he hadn't had other women in his bed. She manuvered her hands to his   
chest and pushed desperately against it. But she couldn't seem to get through to   
him, and he only deepened the kiss.  
  
Suddenly Endimoin felt smalls hands on pressing against his chest. Not   
wanting to let this magic end, and knowing that she was either going to be really   
mad at, or really frightened of, him for taking advantage of her, he pulled the   
young girl closer and pressed his lips more feverishly against her own, before   
finally allowing her to push him away.  
  
She just stared at him. The prince had just kissed her. Her. The thought   
echoed in her numb mind. As she was struggling to think of more then that fact,   
Endimoin slowly released her and took a step back, preparing himself for the worst.   
She was going to hate him, he was sure of it!   
  
Serena slowly raised her trembling fingers to touch her bruised lips, as she   
continued to stare. Slowly she took a step back and tried to form words through her   
shaking lips.  
  
"I-I...you....you just- .... n-no...no!." She started, but Endimoin cut her   
off.   
  
"Serena-"   
  
She returned the favor by interjecting quickly, and as she spoke, her vioce   
rose,   
  
"NO! I refuse! You don't love me and I won't be just a -whore- to you! I   
won't! I-"   
  
Endimoin grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him agian. Serena immediatly   
stiffened, and shut her eyes as she tried to pull herself free, but his next words   
stopped her cold.  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
She cracked an eye open and looked at him.   
  
"W-what?"   
  
His eyes were pained, and his expresion sincere.  
  
"Forgive me, please. Serena....I just didn't know how to prove to you that   
I felt the same way. I shouldn't have...done that....I don't consider you a...a whore."   
  
He grimenced as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"I care about you. As a man does for a woman. I truely care for you..."  
  
As he was speaking a light drizzel of rain started to fall. Serena watched   
the rain started to fall harder and mat his hair to his forehead. Tears started to   
fall again.  
  
"You do?" She asked softly.  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you Serena, you're too precious to me."   
  
Serena's breathing echoed in her ears, and all she could hear for a moment   
was the falling rain, and her own beating heart. Endimoin slowly released her hand,   
and she lowered her arm as if in slow motion. Her eyes locked on the Prince's.  
  
"But--" She began again, but Endimoin stepped closer to her and placed his l  
arge hands on her shoulders.   
  
"Serena, I'm telling you that I love you, and I want to know if you feel the   
same." His eyes bore into hers and Serena found everything else fading into the   
background, except for the two deep blue orbs that blinked ernestly at her, as the   
young man in front of her waited for her answer.   
  
"I love you.....love you.....love you....."  
  
The three simple words, that any women longs to hea,r echoed in her head, as   
the rain continued to soke them both.  
  
"I....." She stopped. Could she trust him? Would he truely care for her for   
the rest of her days? He had been kind to her during all that had happened during the l  
ast few days, and he seemed like he ment what he was saying....still she wasn't sure...  
  
Endimoin noticed her hesitation and gently lifted his hand to caress her face.   
As he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek he spoke, his voice deep and full   
of compassion.  
  
"Serena, I don't want to be forcing you to say something that you don't mean.   
Listen to your heart, and you'll know what to say."  
  
Serena closed her eyes and tried to get her beating heart under control, which   
was hard to do with Endimoin touching her face like that.   
  
Listen to your heart.....  
  
............  
  
*thump*  
*thump*  
*thump*  
  
.............  
  
I  
love  
you.  
  
.............  
  
"Serenity......" she suddenly whispered, opening her eyes and gazing up at   
Endimoin.  
  
"Pardon?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Serenity. It's my full name, remember?" He nodded. "My mother always said that   
my name was a treasure, and it should be given with my heart, to the one that I love,   
because it's tied to her eternal love for me from birth." She paused for a moment to let  
her words sink in. "I trust you, Endimoin, I believe that you will care for me as you   
say you will, and that you will protect me. I love you too....."  
  
Endimoin stared. This had all taken place in under 5 minutes.   
  
I love you.....  
  
He blinked....yes, she had really said those words. Slowly a grin broke out on   
his face,and he flung his cape around Serena and pulled her close into his embrace. As   
they hugged, his arms snaked around Serena's waist and he spun her around in a circle.   
Then he slowed to a stop and bent his head down. As his lips gently pressed against his   
love's, he softly whispered her name....  
  
"Serenity...."  
  
As the rain continued to fall, Serena's heart beat out 4 more words, that she   
had waited her entire life to feel this way, and now she knew...it was.....  
  
A wish come true.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that's it. It's done! Yes, you read correctly....I'm finished this   
story now. Comments are always welcome at: starbunny66@hotmail.com and flames can   
be sent to: I_Don't_Accept_Flames_As_Feedback@nowhere.com 


End file.
